


Your Beautiful

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pakratt tries to get to the bottom of why Blame wears a mask</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> based of this quote   
> "nobody's ugly, their just not your definition of pretty"

Pak's POV

I have always wondered, well ever since we got together, why Blame always wears that mask. yes I've seen him without it, and he is gorgeous, but I just don't understand.

Every time I bring it up he quickly changes the subject...

"Hey.... Blame.... can I ask you something?" I ask hesitantly

Blame adjusts his position so he is looking at me "beyond that one? sure"

"Why do you always wear that mask?"

"Um..... hey, do you want to get some ice cream or something?"

"Blame, seriously, why do you always wear it?"

"It's just a fashion choice"

I move closer to him and gently pull off his mask, he murmurs a slight sound of disapproval. I sit it off to the side, just out of his reach.

"Then why did you sound so disapproving of me taking it off."

"I... I didn't"

"But you did, that's the problem, you won't tell me"

"It's nothing...."

"It's obviously nothing if your getting this caught up over it... Blame, seriously, I just want to know."

"It's... it's just, I was always got made fun of when I was younger, people always said I was ugly. so I started wearing the mask, so I wouldn't have to show my face...."

"Oh... Blame. you are not ugly.... I don't know why anyone would ever say that." I caress his cheek gently "you are beautiful"

"I don't know how you could say that... I'm not beautiful..."

"Blame... Nobody's ugly, there just not your definition of pretty... and you, are amazing, and beautiful, and I love you no matter what."

"I... I love you too."

So the next day when I ran into Blame walking through spawn, without his mask, I was overwhelmed with joy.


End file.
